Internet Protocol (IP) multicast is a bandwidth-conserving technology that delivers IP traffic conveying a single stream of information from a transmitter to multiple receivers which form a multicast group. IP multicast may be used for numerous applications such as videoconferencing, distance learning, software distribution, and the like. IP multicast streams are routed through the network by multicast routers supporting various multicast protocols for managing multicast group membership, replicating IP multicast packets, and performing like functions associated with IP multicast. For example, multicast routers may support multicast protocols such as Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM), Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP), Multicast Listener Discovery (MLD), and the like. Since networks often include routers which do not support IP multicast, user devices which require IP multicast traffic to traverse one or more such routers which do not support IP multicast may be prevented from participating in a multicast group.